


cherry

by neocherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, NCT 2018, NCT U, Praise Kink, Taeil - Freeform, Yaoi, nct - Freeform, nct 127, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocherry/pseuds/neocherry
Summary: Taeil had a problemit had red hair, sharp jawline and cherry lips





	1. lips

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys  
> so, this is a little bit long but i just didnt want to do a pwp, but its pure filth i swear~~

Switching through television channels he huffed a puff of air with no particularly motive. His thumb worked against the “up” button frenetically, his eyes not even bothering to try and analyze the programs, the colors changing fast, exploding against his chocolate globes. He checked his phone, it was only some minutes past ten and he had absolutely _nothing_ to do. No money to go around town, from party to party. Not even a drink on a cheap bar with his friends, not even to pay the subway ticket to the college parties. If there was a word that could define Taeil right now was “broke”, and it was boring as fuck.

Especially because he was proud enough to don’t accept loans from his friends, not even allow them to pay him a single tequila shot. If he was stupid enough to waste his money irresponsibly he was going to handle the situation as it was, even if it means he was gonna survive from university’s poor meals and water from the faucet.

And it was okay, he thought his status wasn’t as bad as it looked. It was just one Friday, it should pass quickly, even thought he had the _worst_ of the weeks and deserved to have some fun. He was handling this whole “living alone with no parents and sustaining himself” scenario pretty well, he lived on a nice kitnet if you could ignore the water infiltrations and the best part was that he paid it with his own money.

He thought his condition was pretty fine, except for that two things poking his stomach with a long finger, making him feel like there was a white elephant laying on his living room. The first one, as explained, was the boredom. And the second one, well...

Taeil was horny.

Not just simply horny, he was almost climbing up the walls of despair.

He missed human touch. He couldn’t even remember how long it had been since someone touched him, kissed him, was close to him.

Sitting alone in his dark living room, his thumb stopped assaulting the buttons from the remote as his eyes spotted a silly romantic comedy. He caught himself starting to get _hard_ over a silly kissing scene. And oh god, he felt pathetic. Because it wasn’t just because of the kissing scene, it wasn’t just because of his needy being.

It was because, all over the week, whenever he was alone with nothing to do and no one around, his mind wondered around the figure of a boy slightly taller than him, his flaming red strands brushing against that face that could only be sculpt by Michelangelo himself, that had the disconcerting habit to walk around his apartment with no shirt on. It was because, on the last Sunday, Taeil caught his best friend with a bulge bigger than normal and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the lack of sex but he wanted _so bad_ to just… help his friend.

He rolled his eyes. Taeil wasn’t really an adorer of touching himself, he felt lonely and guilty, but he could feel his cock completely awoke, blood flushing harder every time he closed his eyes and took a glimpse of his memories of the pink nipples and pale skin of the boy he desired so much. It wasn’t the first time he thought about him in such an intimate and pornographic moment, and believe me, he was way past the phase where he would feel wrong and creepy from imaging the other boy in all possible positions.

He knew he couldn’t have him anyway, so why couldn’t he use from the gift that human imagination was? It was not like he was hurting anyone.

He spread his legs, taking the rest of the couch, his hand coming down his stomach, through the elastic of the shorts he used to sleep on summer nights, like that one. On the past, when Taeil was just a young boy discovering the wonders of masturbation, he used to like to take it slow. He liked to run his fingers through his thighs, scratching the skin until it turned red, until he couldn’t handle his own teasing. Then he would lightly touch his testicles, holding them firmly but without squeezing, just moving them around, making everything more sensitive as he exposed more nerve endings.

But right now, he didn’t even cared about his thighs or balls. He just wanted to end it quickly, to feel the release and then clean the cum out of the stew, to just have his mind back on its place.

He just wanted an orgasm. Just one.

He gently gripped his buddy, feeling it twitch with the sudden contact, releasing it from his clothes as he pulled it out of the shorts. He moved his hand up and down slowly, just once, and then teased the pink tip of the head with his thumb, spreading pre-cum all over the mushroom structure. Taeil felt his whole body react to the stimulation, something like an electric shock running all over his spine.

It felt good. Moist was always good.

Without thinking twice, he spit against his hand, rubbing the transparent fluid against his erection. His body tensed and he had to close his eyes, it wasn’t exactly like being inside someone’s hot tissues but it was good for now. His right hand closed itself harder around the diameter, just like he wished someone touched him there, adding some rhythm as he pumped the muscle up and down.

Oh god, his eyes closed again and the pink chubby lips came to haunt him. He could picture the fleshy ones opening and closing, smiling and being serious again, the tip of his equal pink tongue moistening them before he could say anything. He just wished those lips were there, pierced against any part of his flesh, but specifically he wanted his lips to touch his cock.

He could come just with their bare touch. And Taeil would give an arm to have some oral sex right now, for his cold hands to became someone’s warm mouth. To become _his_ mouth.

Taeil increased his velocity, his hand stroking his member as quickly as his muscles allowed him to. He was already starting to feel his biceps burn, some droplets of sweat peppering his forehead, and the images of _that_ mouth engulfing him lolling his orgasm. If Taeil would be critic about this moment, as he always was when the heat was gone, he would say he didn’t like the texture of his hands, too harsh against the soft skin of his dick. He would say it was disgusting when he felt the vein, climbing up the whole member from its side, pumping and almost gaining life under his touch.

He wondered how _his_ dick was. Maybe he was circumcised, and had one of those pretty big red heads, begging to be swallowed and well treated against his tongue. He imagined what he would do if his _dongsaeng_ only gave him an opening to show him all the amazing stuff he knew how to do with his mouth.

He imagined himself being one of the people whom the boy was always having sexual adventures with. He imagined his cold long skinny fingers running through his skin, touching his hips, his lips, his stomach, his neck. He imagined his lips sucking hickeys on his bare skin, making him shiver under his body, leaving marks of all the sin he wanted so bad to commit.

But besides Taeil’s later critics, it all just felt what he needed right now.

You could tell he was close just to look at the way his body trembled and danced against the couch, so he reached out for his own mouth, tucking two fingers inside, smearing them in saliva. His left hand traveled South, touching the crinkles of his entrance slowly, feeling everything so abnormally sensitive, gently intruding himself as the saliva suited as lub for his fingers to slide inside.

But before his harsh fingers could only touch his prostate, before he could regret not cutting his nails, his phone started to ring outrageously, breaking the symphony of his own moans filling the room. A clamorous roar left his throat, it has been so long since he actually came off and when finally he was almost there the phone came to interrupt his attention. Suddenly he didn’t felt like jerking off anymore.

With a huff, his hands abruptly stopped working, his fingers reaching for the gadget laying on the floor. Without reading the caller ID, he just swiped and glued it against his ear, as he hid his half hard member back on his shorts.

“Taeil?”

His eyes, once so pissed off with the interruption, jumped out of his skull in surprise. This had to be his mind playing tricks on him, he was so disturbed on randiness that his senses were going crazy. He pulled the phone away, reading his name on the screen.

Of course it had to be true.

“Taeil? Are you there?” He said again, and Taeil almost cried in despair. Oh god, he was such a perv, why the fuck was he masturbating to the thought of his best friend? This was so wrong in so many levels, he was definitely going to hell. “I can hear you breathing, please, answer me.”

“S-Sorry, I was sleeping.” Was the best lie he could think of, yawning falsely to sustain his pretending. “What do you want anyway? It’s late.”

The boy on the other side of the call laughed weakly, almost as if he wasn’t laughing because he found it funny, but because he was actually mocking of his older friend.

“Moon, it’s eleven p.m., you don’t expect me to believe you were actually sleeping, do you?” And Taeil froze, but it was stupid anyway. There was no way he could know what Taeil had been doing. “Can you please let me in? It’s fucking hot outside.”

Wait, let him in? Ok, now it was time for panicking, Taeil.

He got up from the sofa with a jump, the phone ranging between his ear and shoulder, as he ran breathless towards the bathroom to wash his hands. His friend could smell the scent of sex from miles away, even tho Taeil wasn’t exactly having sex. It would be awkward to explain he was jerking off.

“What are you doing here?” Taeil asked, soaping his hands desperately. “I thought you were out with Yuta and Yukhei.”

“You know I can’t stand spending the evening without you.” He said, and Taeil could hear the pretty smile he showed off. He always did whenever he used one of his lame pick up lines, like if he wanted to make up for his bad flirting with his handsome face. Not that Taeil thought he was flirting with him anyway. “C’mon, Taeil, just let me in already. I brought tequila.”

Oh fuck.

He muttered in concordance and disconnected the phone call, throwing the gadget anywhere on his room. He didn’t even thought about dressing a t-shirt or some boxers, it’s not like he was going to get rid of his sleeping shorts anyway.

The brunette tottered towards the panel standing on the kitchen and unlocked the gate, not before checking out on his pretty friend through the camera. Taeil managed to check his couch, just to be sure, you know, if there was no cum somewhere over it.

Even though they were friends for like ages, the red headed never failed to ring the door bell every time he arrived. Taeil came to open it, not surprised with what he founded.

The other one was dressed casually, black denim and white shirt, his faithful Balenciaga cap resting beautifully with its flap turned backwards, not depriving the world from seeing that gorgeous face. He hugged a bottle of tequila like a mother holds her son, nice and secure against his embrace, and the other hand held a jeans jacket over his shoulder.

And the smile was there too. It was like he could stab Taeil in the middle of his chest, but if he was smiling it was ok. It had a fuck boy shadow crossing through his white teeth, but at the same time it was just innocent and beautiful. There was no other word to describe it than beautiful.

Shame on you, sun. You just lost your place.

But suddenly, it wasn’t there anymore. His dark globes scanned Taeil’s body, sweeping through every inch, as if he was ready to attack the shorter one. He analyzed his _hyung_ ’s chest, peppered with sweat from the _recreative_ activity, his messy and somewhat sexy hair, the waistband of his shorts lingering too low for his own good.

To say he was staring was a euphemism. Staring was too soft, it was almost lie.

And Taeil wasn’t one of those silly boys who think they will never be desired. He knew pretty well he was damn cute too, but things were different when they happened with _him._ Ever since he met Taeyong, his confidence around him was on negative measures, he never seemed to find he was enough. Not pretty enough, not sexy enough, not fun enough.

So he just coughed, on a discreet form of calling his attention back to his eyes.

“So, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in?” Taeil said, trying to sound funny. “Hyung missed you, come and hug me, Taeyong!”

The younger boy hesitated. Even though he and Taeil were friends for ages, it was like something was different today. There was a smell in the air, this strange aura clouding the space between them. He could feel the bad intentions dancing and swirling on Taeil’s shoulders, and he didn’t trust his own.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to hug.

But his soft heart just couldn’t take the weight of making Taeil think something was wrong. He stepped forward, leaving the bottle of tequila on the sideboard. His broad arms tangled his body, Taeil sinking his face against his neck curve, breathing in his addictive fragrance as if it was his last hope of breathing. It was dangerous to be this close, feeling Taeil’s hot breath against his sensitive skin, feeling his naked chest against his slim shirt. Taeyong was too self-ware, every cell on his body knew that _he_ was just right there, every inch of his body wanted to get closer, until they melted and became one, every bit of sanity on his mind giving in to his desires.

Taeyong always knew he was a hell of a beautiful guy. He never had any troubles in finding one night stands, boyfriends and girlfriends, friends with benefits, but Taeil was way too different. He was too closed, never seemed to pick up Taeyong’s signs, never seemed to reciprocate his sassy looks, so he just gave up someday.

Taeil broke the contact. He was, too, sensing the same strange aura but he was too insecure to believe his senses and, therefore, he didn’t know if it was safe to try anything. He decided it wasn’t, so he pulled away. Suddenly, it didn’t feel suitable to just walk around shirtless, so he quickly managed to pull a black Thrasher shirt through his head and go back to the living room, finding his friend sitting by the balcony with his bottle, salt, lemon and shot cups.

Taeil and Taeyong met at a college campus party where Taeyong was the freshman in charge of serving the tequilas shots and Taeil was the veteran starving for something that could make him forget his sorrows. It was a though night for the older guy, he had just broke up with his boyfriend and Taeyong was a friendly shoulder to cry on. After listening to Taeil’s history, the red headed decided to steal one of the bottles and take him out of there.

They ended up _illegally_ on an old lighthouse, chatting through the whole night, watching the sun rise with their drunken eyes and broken hearts. And Taeil knew that he could count with that soft hearted boy for anything from that day on.

“Hey buddy, it’s our favorite.” Taeyong tried to break the ice. It wasn’t necessary to be a genius to understand that they were both lost on their own minds, thinking if it was really a good idea to risk their friendship for meaningless sex. He held up two cups of shots, soaking their borders on lemon juice and then on the salt, making the whole drinking tequila thing a little gourmet. “It’s that one we drank when we first met.”

Taeil felt like a punch on the pit of his stomach. Instantly, he just wanted everything to stay as they were, he could handle his erection later, it wasn’t worth possibly losing his friendship with that giant baby. He smiled, walking around the counter and sitting in front of his friend. His agile fingers popped up the bottle open, pouring a round for both of them.

There were two essential contrast between them. Taeyong was the absolute king of drinking distillates, he liked the feeling of that burning liquid ripping his inside as if he had just drank magma, he liked the dizziness and how quick he could get drunk after drinking just a little bit of vodka.

Taeil used to say that he was like that because he was still young. He was much more a guy of wine and beer, maybe some soju when he was feeling more excited than normal. He liked to appreciate the taste of the drinks, to drink slow, to be able to remember his address when the fun was over. But he was so used to drink tequila, at this point the drink just came down his digestive system as if it was water.

They both spilled their shots, hitting the glass against the counter in unison, Taeyong wrinkling his nose with the unpleasant but likable sensation of his throat burning and Taeil smilling to the sight.

“Let’s drink one more.” Taeyong suggested, already preparing the cups again. “Then we can turn on your karaoke, what do you think?”

But Taeil didn’t think it was a good idea. He could feel that knot on his lower belly, waiting to be uncoiled, making his body prickle with anticipation, praying for an opportunity to become a monster and wash Moon’s mind on an orgasm to show up. Alcohol was definitely it.

“Ah Lee, maybe we just shouldn’t drink...” He said, rubbing hands nervously. Taeyong was always full of questions, making him confused and unable to lie as good as he knew he could. “I’m not really on the mood.”

“Don’t be silly. There’s no such as thing as mood from drinking.” He shook his head, refilling the cups. “If there’s alcohol, we drink.”

“I hate to deal with teenagers, ugh.” The older one rolled his eyes, drinking the content on his cup too quick for his own good. “You know I’m weak for distillates, don’t wanna hear any complaint if I get too loose.”

They looked at each other. There was nothing on this world that Taeyong wanted more than Taeil to loose himself, and there was nothing Taeil wanted more than lose himself under Taeyong’s control. The brunette hoped the other one had understood what he meant, the red headed hoped Taeil meant what he wanted him to mean.

Taeyong licked his lips and Taeil felt _something_ twitch inside his shorts.

“Don’t worry, _hyung._ You know you can stay comfortable with me, just do whatever you want.”

Their eyes crossed again. They wanted to be sure this second intended conversation was actually being understood by both parts of the line the same way, and even tho their burning eyes and intense lips lickings didn’t say much but desire and thirst, they just followed on.

Taeyong drank another shot. Taeil wondered if he should.

“That would be harmful for our friendship, Yongie.” He said, turning the edge of the glass against the counter. “I’m done drinking.”

They couldn’t look away. The staring was too intense to break that contact, they were like negative and positive on a magnet, attracting each other like two opposite poles. The air seemed rarefied, almost impossible to breath, and it only got worse when the left corner of Taeyong’s irresistible lips curled up, on a side smile, drooling bad intentions.

He reached for Taeil’s cup and poured another shot, without the whole salt and lemon thing this time.

“Just one more, hyung.” He pulled the cup forwards, some centimeters away from his chubby fingers. “Are you afraid of what can happen?”

To be sincere, Taeil was. He was a chicken, always too scared to hold onto the opportunities life gave him. He was scared of losing his one and only true friend, he was scared that that fire burning inside him wasn’t just randiness, he was scared of the next morning.

He held the little cup in the circle of his fingers, staring at the cup briefly before his eyes could viciously come back to stare the other one’s. He just needed to see that spark crossing Taeyong’s gaze, he just needed to know that the younger one wanted this as bad as he did.

So Taeyong bit his lower lip and it was over for Taeil.

“I want to kiss you so badly, Taeyong.” He confessed, the glare on his own eyes becoming something obscure. “I’m tired of tasting this horrible taste of tequila. I want to taste you.”

The red headed gulped. It seemed extremely dry out of sudden, like that confession had drowned all of his energy.

He would never imagine his hyung could be this straight. He imagined they would have to speak indirectly until he found ways to throw Taeil’s annoying sleeping shorts on the floor and finally see what was underneath it.

Taeyong jumped out of his bench, firm but calm steps to reach Taeil, who only followed his movements with his eyes. The younger insisted on staring at the dried lips of his older friend before his eyes could measure every single bit of skin hidden underneath his shirt. Just then, his eyes climbed up to the other’s again.

“You know I’m no good, Moon.” He whispered, his breath dangerously fanning against Taeil’s heated cheeks. “Don’t talk like this to me unless you want me to do _something_ about it.”

The brunette felt the adrenaline rushing inside his veins and it was good. It was good as he never felt before, and he wanted to be bold. His fingers slipped from the glass, his hand coming upwards to touch his jawline, to caress the curve between his face and neck. It was like electricity, Taeyong felt under a spell hard to break, he couldn’t even move.

The older one, then, held a grip on Taeyong’s chin, bringing his face too close, the tip of his tongue swirling outside his mouth, reaching for the younger’s earlobe. He licked it slowly, sticking his mouth against his ear.

“I am the one who’s gonna do _something_ about you, Yongie.” He whispered, enunciating the nickname more mellow than the rest of the sentence. “It’s past the time for you to be mine.”

I wouldn’t be overacting if I said Taeyong’s legs trembled and his eyes closed. There was nothing to be done, he was under Taeil’s influence and his ego wasn’t even hurt from losing the battle. He has never been so happy to be dominated too easily before.

The other’s mouth came treading his skin, leaving behind a pattern of lingering kisses too hard to forget, until he reached his lips. Oh god, Taeil felt like fainting, besides not showing it. He was about to kiss the lips he dreamed so much about, his thumb stroking the soft pink skin softly, contouring its limits.

They joined their foreheads together, Taeil’s caress was too much for Taeyong to process and he wasn’t even doing anything that elaborated. Lee’s mouth opened up slowly, taking his finger inside, his tongue dancing calmly around his digits, smearing it all with his rich saliva. Moon’s mouth opened in shook, his eyes tightening as he felt Taeyong sucking in his finger, causing a good pressure and left him wanting more.

And he would get it.

He abruptly removed his finger off of Taeyong’s mouth and crushed their lips together. Once again on that day, Taeil wasn’t really in the mood for detailing and lingering things too much, he just wanted to feel Lee’s tongue against his own. The kiss started intense, Taeil’s body aware of every movement he made, as his mouth captured Taeyong’s lower lip and his hands trailed slowly through his spine, underneath his white shirt. The other hand ran through his hair, dropping his cap on the floor.

Normally, Taeyong would be pissed. He loved that cap more than he loved himself, but he was too busy waiting for his friend’s next steps while biting lightly against his lip. He was too busy feeling all those things.

Taeil crossed the limit between mouths with his tongue, and Taeyong wasn’t slow in corresponding. It was sensual, sluggishly immersive, intense, and it finally released Taeil from his mind cage. He ran one of his hand though his dongsaeng’s arm, feeling the muscles increasing, tensed under his touch, feeling the skin warming up and the hair shivering. Taeyong’s hand settled on the curve of his hyung’s waist, his fingers sinking on his flesh as he pressured the spot, bringing him closer.

As their tongues danced together, Taeil pushed his body away from the counter. He wanted to do things correctly, it was enough of backache from having sex on the floor, and Taeyong deserved his better. He felt like pulling the little hairs on Taeyong’s nape, and so he did, because there was no shame anymore, gaining a hum in approval.

They were just in the middle of the living room when skin craved for skin, and Taeyong hadn’t hesitated before pulling the black shirt through the older one’s head. He did the same with his, but the bedroom was too far away and the bulge on his pants couldn’t wait, so he just pinned Taeil against he next wall, his teeth biting and sucking those huge hickeys on his perfect skin.

Taeil moaned quietly, his head tilted back as he felt Tae’s tongue sliding through his jugular. He forced his hips forward, crotch against crotch, wanting to show just how horny he already was. He couldn’t wait either, his sassy hand groping the younger’s bulge firmly, but gently, his palm rubbing against his clothed half hard member. He could feel Taeyong twitching under his touch, switching between pinching hardly and softly, making him ache under his touch.

But he decided he wanted some attention to his buddy too.

Taeil positioned his hand above the other one’s, guiding his digits to touch him above the light fabric of the shorts. Taeyong smiled prickly, laying his forehead against the curve of the shoulder of his hyung, his eyes aiming downwards. His fingers teased the waistband, scratching the skin just over the limits of the shorts and invading it just shyly, only to pull his hand back again. That shit was too low since he arrived, showing too much, taking his concentration for granted, allowing him to see a glimpse of Taeil’s groin lines.

With the index of his right hand, he slowly pulled Taeil’s shorts down, surprised when his cock bounced free, no boxers or anything. He lifted his look, that side smile appearing again to haunt Taeil’s sanity.

“I see that you were expecting something to happen, weren’t you, _hyung_?” He whispers low, slowly, the tip of his tongue lingering against Taeil’s lips. Taeyong’s grip was steady, everything about him was so sexy and erotic, Taeil had to close his eyes again. “Walking around so freely like that, what were you doing before I arrived?”

With a tighten squeeze, Taeil yelped.

“I-I” He tried to say, but that whole atmosphere just left him breathless. Taeyong grinned, he couldn’t help himself when Taeil acted like that, and teased the tip of the head with his thumb. Taeil’s thick eyebrows arched and he almost choked, but he swallowed the air and answered, eyes closed. “I was masturbating.”

“Were you imagining me, hyung?” Taeyong’s tone was softer this time, his left hand starting to pump the older’s member slow and firmly. Taeil nodded, his hand grabbed lightly on the hairs of his nape, sticking their foreheads together again, his mouth opened in a gap. “Were you imaging I would touch you like that?”

“Your tongue.” He answered, his eyes opening briefly, his hand slipping to touch Lee’s lips again. “I always liked your mouth, Tae.” His thumb stroked the tissue, lightly. “I always imagined how good looking it would be swallowing my dick.”

Once again, Taeyong got himself stunned with his hyung, but his eyes did not leave any question. They were burning in desire, in lust, that vulgar glimmer shining through his globes. They were almost red, Taeyong could see little flames and demons dancing around his iris, enjoying themselves on the whole eroticism that the scene was.

Taeil’s hand were back on the back of his neck, sustaining and guiding the younger one to stand on his knees. He is embarrassed to look, tho, but he feels the cold touch of the latter’s fingertips bristling his skin, followed by short kisses, lingering in from thigh to crotch. He is impatient, his erection feels like exploding, standing still against the soft derm of Taeyong’s hand, coming up and down.

In the dark deepness of his closed eyelids, Taeil can feel Taeyong’s tongue sliding from tip to base, following the trail of his pumping vein, and he can’t keep quiet. It’s more like a whimper than a moan, he had dreamed so much about having his dongsaeng like that and it feels _torturing_. He thinks its too much for him to handle, he thinks he is about to burst like the birth of a star when Taeyong’s mouth takes his head, his tongue dancing in circles around the little hole where pre-cum is already dripping.

“Yah, Yongie.” His breath hitches when he feels the languid wet tongue slide once again, this time looking down to see the red top of his head bobbing slowly as his mouth engulfed the older’s length. “Fuck –”

Taeyong’s globes stare up, into Taeil’s ones, as his pretty lips covers his teeth and he slides down sluggishly, sinking in. The older one feels like his whole being is melting, dismantling inside Taeyong’s velvety lips and hot mouth, and there’s nothing more on his brain then the electricity running through his body, following to his dick.

And there’s the look on Lee’s face.

It’s intensity shooting like laser out of the chocolate globes, that flaming gaze concentrating on staring at Taeil’s eyes as his mouth took his whole length, the tip of the head going deep against his uvula until he chocked and pulled out. His cherry lips, then, peppered kisses on its side, brushing against the sensitive spot on the base of that vein. The noises he was making was pure sin, some little moans catching in the back of his throat, that wet noise of swallowing as he slides his tongue through Taeil’s sharp, making his bangs stick against his sweated forehead and knock the back of his head against the wall.

He was absolutely correct when he thought that Taeyong would he a hundred times prettier with his dick inside his mouth. The latter one was just so _pleased_ to help his best friend to get off, he lets his eyes flutter shut when he concentrates to take his length in again, bobbing his head faster this time. His taste buds brushing against Taeil’s sweet spot, his mouth sucking so good and intense, as if Taeil’s dick was one of that colorful ice creams.

It’s just obscene to watch. Taeyong is enjoying himself at the maximum, spitting gently on the pink head and spreading the saliva through the whole length slowly with the tip of his tongue, his eyes so teasingly that Taeil thinks he might just cum watching the intensity. He groans slurred, raising his hips to fit Taeyong’s mouth at its fullest, the latter one feeling as the side vein gets bigger and he is ready to lick every single drop of Taeil’s cum.

“T-Tae, I’m gonna cum.” He warns, tangling his fingers on the red strands of the younger one, his hand following the bobbing movements that he still does.

Taeyong sucks hard, slowly, and then pulls Taeil’s dick out of his mouth but not before giving it a languid lick. The tip of the head lingers against his lips, his hand takes the place filled by his lips before.

“Do you want to cum on my mouth, _hyung?_ ” He asks, his eyelashes batting innocently but it’s ironical. Taeil gets himself thinking of how could a guy like that be so obscene like this? “You can do whatever you want.”

He doesn’t say anything, just curls his fingers around Taeyong’s nape and pulls him back again, the latter one showing that Cheshire grin before engulfing his whole sharp again, sucking deep and slow. His tongue brushes against the side vein, swirling and drawing circles on his throbbing dick. It’s enough to make Taeil come, his breath hitching on his throat, the eyes shut as he shoot loads against Taeyong’s throat, legs shaking and all.

The younger one doesn’t fails in swallowing it all, as if it was condensed milk or something really sweet. His tongue lolls at the tip of his cock, taking the last drop in as he strokes lightly to help him ride his orgasm. Oh god, it’s been so long, Taeil’s stuttered breaths and shaking legs almost drop him on the floor and he thinks he was right. It was too much, that cherry lips wasn’t made for him, he wasn’t man enough.

Taeyong lifts, the tip of his index cleaning the curl of his lip and his tongue licks the vestiges of that white liquid, dripping through his mouth. He sustain his grip against the wall, behind Moon’s head, and steals a soft kiss from the latter’s opened lips.

“So, shall we drink another shot?”


	2. blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey boos here i am bringing the afterwards i promised a long time ago

“What are you thinking about?” Taeyong whispered softly, his voice just one octave above Kali Uchis’ as she hums the lyrics from “Killer” on the stereo of the living room.

Taeil tilted his head, blinking sluggishly and his eyes adjusted to the new frame, watching his red strands shining shyly against the poor light escaping through the gapes of the curtain. His face was so close to Taeil’s and even still he couldn’t detect a single flaw, for everything seemed to be perfectly molded to be  _ his.  _ Taeil took a deep breath, his fingers were stroking the exposed skin on his back, tips drawing circles where his bones tugged against his skin, as realization came to tell him not even he knew what he was thinking about.

Taeil and Taeyong were laying on the stained upholstery on the older’s kitnet, minds drifting and orbiting around the same subject but nobody dared to say a single word. The youngest could still feel his  _ taste  _ on his mouth, a vestige of the activity they were so pledged some thirty minutes earlier before Taeil’s body collapsed on the couch, too exhausted to do anything but drag his body to the corner so Taeyong could nuzzle on his arms.

His tongue came trailing along the line of his lips, wetting his dried mouth before he could speak: “I was just thinking about you and me.”.

Taeyong shifted uncomfortably, his eyes fleeing away from Taeil’s gaze, fitting every corner of the moldy ceiling just so he had anything to look at. But Taeil’s eyes didn’t leave his figure, and his shoulders relax before he can look at him again. “What about you and me?”

And Taeil shrugged, beaming softly, for he knows just how awkward that conversation may be. “You know, about our friendship. About what happened earlier.”

“And what were you thinking?” 

Taeil takes a pause. His eyes roam around his face, searching for something, some sign of what he wanted to hear, but Taeyong’s expressions were blank. They didn’t reflect his mind, where possibilities and probabilities flew around everywhere, synapses almost combusting with the strength of the electricity produced there. 

“If this changes things between both of us.” Taeil finally said, every word being pronounced carefully, limply.

Taeyong was the one to moisten lips this time. Although he wanted to say “yes” he knew the right answer was “no”, but it was always hard for him to ignore his desires. Teeth sinking against the plump flesh of his mouth, he thought it would be better if he kept his inner wills to himself. “It doesn’t. It’s a normal thing I guess.”

One of Taeil’s eyebrows jerked up and the corners of his mouth broadened when he smiled depleted. “Oh so it’s a normal thing to give your friends blowjobs?”

“You know what I meant.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, leaving the cozy spoon to sit with his back straight against the couch. “You were horny and I’m your friend, it’s my devoir to help.” 

Taeil comes right after, copying the younger one and sitting with his back against the arm of the sofa. His expressions are still undignified, impish gaze adorning his brown eyes and his arms crossed before his chest.

“I wasn’t horny before you started teasing me.” He declares, grinning cocky. “Are you sure the only thing you did was  _ helping me? _ ”

Taeyong’s mouth is opened with a gap, eyes scanning Taeil’s expression because he couldn’t believe what a liar his  _ hyung  _ was. “Of course you were horny! You were jerking off before I came!” He replies, bumping his biceps and shoving Taeil to the side as he came closer again. “You were jerking off thinking of me!”

“And whose fault is that?” Taeil inquired, holding Taeyong’s forearm. “It’s yours, don’t you think?”

It’s not like Taeil’s grip was that tight, but there was always that magnetic pull attaching him close to the oldest. It was even worse when those brown eyes rested there, glimmering inconspicuously in the dark, his pupils craving holes deep into Taeyong’s soul. The youngest had to think twice before his brain could draft an answer, his body moving inches closer, tequila breath clouding the air around himself - they weren’t drunk anymore, but the sour smell still lingered on their tongues -, making everything harder. Taeyong only wished he could close his eyes and let his body follow his wills, but his hyung seemed in the mood to tease.

So he gulped, gaze changing from curiosity to  _ something else,  _ shifting between the grip on his arm to his eyes back again. Asking with his husky voice, he whispered quietly against the city murmur: “What have I done to leave you so helpless like that?”

“You see, that’s the problem.” Taeil answered, fingers loosening the grip and trailing upwards, touching his defined muscles softly in the way to his neck. “You don’t need to do anything, Yongie.” Fingertips tugging the poor colored hair on his nape, he landed another hand on his thin waist. “Your pure existence is enough to make me horny.”

Once again, there was nothing he could do but moisten his lips, which seemed to get quite dry with Taeil’s flirting. “How long has it been like this?” He asked through parted lips.

“I think maybe since the first time I saw you.” Taeil admits, stroking his thumb against the soft flawless skin of his lips. “I always imagined the things I would do to you.”

Taeyong felt like laughing. He didn’t know why or what was so funny, but there was this unrequietness on the pit of his stomach, sending quivers up his throat, making it itchy and scratching. The left corner of his lips curled up on a side smirk, Taeil’s hand trailing downwards again, on his exposed thigh. “I never thought hyung payed attention to me like that.” Slowly, Taeil’s arms flexed and pulled Taeyong to sit on his lap, legs straddling his sides. “I thought you saw me as your younger brother.”

“Ew, don’t.” Taeil  wrinkled his eyebrows, his expressions writhed in disgust. His hands rested perfectly against Taeyong’s pale skin, the weight of his fingers creating little red circles where they touched. The red haired one snaked his arms around Taeil’s neck, his own back arched in order to keep his body closer to the heat his hyung emanated. “I can’t fuck my younger brother, can I?”

“So you wanna fuck me?” Taeyong asked, not sure if it was Taeil’s hand caressing along his spine or the chill wind blowing through the windows the one to blame for his shivers. 

“If you let me.” He answered, a smile starting slow, tugging the corners of his chapped lips. He drifted away from the back of the couch, lowering his grip back to his thighs, mouth coming to cup his neck, lips ghosting over his heated skin. “I’d love to make you feel good.”

Taeyong pulled away, just to have a glance of that mischievous smirk resting on hyung’s mouth. There wasn’t anything in this world Taeyong wouldn’t allow Taeil to do, there wasn’t anything in this world he didn’t want Taeil to do, let alone fuck him. This is why, under the ethereal singing voice of Lana Del Rey in Cherry, he covered the space between them with a humid kiss, tangling their tongues slow and softly, sensuously. 

Because Taeyong wanted some attention, too. He was left with a really hurting bonner after sucking Taeil’s dick vigorously to the point of exhaustion, watching Taeil’s naked body resting beautifully at his side, chest coming up and down slowly as the noises of the city wrapped them on a comfortable silence. And it was okay, he really wanted to please his hyung for so long now and it didn’t matter that his own lust wasn’t fulfilled. 

However, he couldn’t deny that he needed his own release when his body literally trembled with Taeil’s tender caress, touches sending electrical current inside his veins, mind fully aware of Taeil’s proximity and he needed to cum. He needed it so his body would feel tired and he could finally rest, he needed it because they went so far and their friendship was already ruined, so why resist? They both wanted to fuck each other senselessly so bad, it was half way done now.

It was half way done when Taeyong’s tongue came licking down the line of Taeil’s jugular, tasting the salty flavor, residual from how hot his body got when Taeyong’s mouth were engulfing his cock. It was half way done when Taeil’s nails sank in the flesh of his thighs, dragging red lines as he scraped his tension off, feeling a complex mix between Taeyong’s saliva and his hot breath making everything seem more pornographic with his deep voice growling lowly at the tip of his ears. 

Leaving a trail of wet kisses on his way back, Taeyong started to kiss Taeil’s lips again, Taeil’s tongue infringing the limits between their mouths as it explored every corner he could reach on the other’s cavity. Taeyong knew Taeil liked everything wet, from his cake to his kisses, for there was something luring in the noises they were making with their tongues tangled, only pulling apart when they felt the will to bite and tug lips. 

He didn’t even care about the saliva reaching his chin when Taeil split the kiss to glue his mouth to his collarbone. He didn’t even care about the soft gasps escaping through his lips when Taeil held his back and arched it, mouth engulfing his nipples with such desire — Taeyong has never been kissed like that.

The noises Taeyong was making echoed through the dark room, floating softly along the slow music, painting the demeanor with lust and desire. It was hot, the walls were sweating and Taeil felt suffocating, his skin burning and making his mind drift, going in circles. He pulled away, satisfied with the reddish shade he left on Taeyong’s nipple, one hand coming to hold his chin, meeting his gaze.

“Has anybody ever told you how incredible you sound when you moan like this?” He asked, brushing the tip of his tongue along Taeyong’s lower lip. His eyes were closed but he couldn’t keep the impish smirk to grow on his wet mouth. “Your voice… it was made to be heard like that.”

“You think so?” Taeyong asked rhetorically, because Taeil was already nodding, spattering a kiss on the corner of his plump lips. “Then why don’t you make me moan harder?” 

Taeil chewed the insides of his own cheek, feeling the metallic taste of blood flooding over. It felt like a challenge — one that Taeil was more than pleased to accept, when his hands came South, touching and feeling every bit of skin until they held a firm grip against Taeyong’s clothed member. The thin fabric of his black boxers made it all harder, but Taeil was in the mood of defiances, stroking the half hard member firmly but slowly, his eyes glazed on his face because he didn’t want to lose any of Taeyong’s reaction. “I’ll make you scream, then.” He answers, pushing his body forwards, laying Taeyong back in the upholstery. 

At first, Taeyong didn’t say anything. He just laid there, legs sprawled with one of Taeil’s knee between them, feeling as his fingers dragged his boxers down. There was an initial chill, right when his dick was finally free from all the tissues who enclosured it, but it disappeared quickly once Taeil’s hand were back at it again, dragging the skin up and down.

Then, once the pace is settled, his soft and slurred groans could be heard again, urged against Taeil’s ears. He could feel the youngest’s veins throbbing under his touch, the glans glowing reddish against the poor lights, then he drifted away and sat on his ankles. His eyes never left Taeyong’s curious ones as his free hand came to caress his balls, slightly pressing the sensible organ, enjoying himself when Taeyong felt the need to close his eyes shut and part his lips, quietly this time.

The truth is Taeil knew what he was doing. He has heard Taeyong’s sexual adventures so many times, and the  _ dongsaeng  _ was so needlessly detailed about it, his mind just couldn’t erase all the information. He knew how Taeyong liked to be touched, what he liked to do, in which position he liked to be fucked. He knew just how to tease the tip of his cock, how to spit in his own hand to make it moister, how to squeeze his testicles in the edge between pleasure and pain. With a gasp, he snarled: “All that times you described to me the things you did with someone else.” A dramatic pause and another spit. “Was it because you wanted me to do it?”

Taeyong laughed. An discret laugh, but yet still it was there, mocking on Taeil’s face. “I was just sharing.” He answered, but regret was written all over his face when his eyes glanced at Taeil’s chapped mouth swallowing his head fully, sucking his cheeks in order to create a vacuum effect. He whined loudly, correcting himself: “I-I… Fuck how do you do this?” Cat licks cleaning the pre-cum and a shameless grin. “I… did it on purpose.”

“Don’t lie to me ever again, right?” Taeil spread his legs, lifting his knees and sticking two of his fingers right in front of Taeyong’s face. “Lick it for me, baby boy.”

The younger gulped once again, eyes shifting between the two slender sticks before him and hyung’s face. One eyebrow jerked up, Taeil’s obsession with wetness came in hand — it would be hard to have butt play without lub and no one was in the mood to leave and grab it. Taeyong held his hand and inserted Taeil’s fingers inside his mouth, taking them in fully. His tongue danced around it, swamping it in saliva, pulling them away with a pop of his lips and a string of spit connecting Taeil’s fingers and his mouth.

“So, you know what I’m gonna do with my fingers, right?” Taeil asked, not waiting for an answer as his wet fingers circled Taeyong’s hole. “Do you want it?”

“I want your cock, actually.” He answered categorically, teasing beam ghosting over. 

Taeil shook his head, denying it. He liked the way Taeyong was eager for him, tho, but it was  _ fun  _ to play like that. He applied pressure against the wrinkles on his asshole, tracing the fingertip in slow circles. “Will you ask nicely, like a good boy?” He asked, inserting the first knuckle inside, satisfied with Taeyong’s expressions.

“Y-you want me to beg?” He breathed out harshly, shutting his eyes when the finger was all inside. It’s not like it was hurting or giving him pleasure, but Taeyong was like that - he felt all he had to feel before it actually happened, and it was not different when it comes to pleasure. Taeil thought it was cute, tho.

“Just ask nicely.” He informed, starting to move in and out, saliva making it easier to move against his tight walls. “Then maybe I’ll fuck you senselessly.”

Taeil started making circles inside him, his single finger touching everywhere with no exclusions. You could tell he was looking for his prostate, but it would be more enjoyable if he just… tortured him a little more. Then he added another one, with no time for Taeyong to adjust or even think about it, all knuckles going in.

“O-oh fuck.” Taeyong cursed under his breath, eyes fluttering opening. He glared hyung in the eye as his mouth shaped the words. “Please… hyung…” There was a bite against his lower lip when Taeil’s fingers tugged deeper. “I-I… please just… I want your cock.”

“You’re such a good boy, Yongie.” He answered, voice sweet as if he wasn’t finger fucking him, thrusting speed as Taeyong got more and more relaxed. “Did you know that? Such a well mannered boy.”

“C-an I please have it now, hyung?” He asked again, hands gripping the couch, tips growing white. “Please.”

Taeil smirked under his malfunctioning breath when Taeyong screamed with the pleasant touch on his prostate, fingers drawing circles inside his walls. “You can have anything you want, pretty boy.”

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the fulfillness inside Taeyong’s ass was gone. He opened his eyes slightly to see Taeil withdrawing his own boxers, dick jumping full hardened when freed. This was what he needed, to be torn apart and left all sore on his couch after a good fuck, breathless and senseless, legs trembling from the slight touch. Taeil’s hands holding his thighs was what he needed, folding them so his ass’ cheeks were split, his pink hole all wet for him. Taeil held a grip on his hips, lips curving for him to spit on Taeyong’s entrance, quickly returning back to his position and leading the throbbing head of his length to tease the wrinkles, spreading the slippery fluid all around his entrance. 

His own dick was sparkling with pre-cum, easing his way in. He pushed himself slowly, patiently, giving Taeyong time to adjust and enjoying feeling his wall clenching around him. He knew how many times Taeyong had done this before, but there was a look in his eyes - some amusement of finally achieving his goal, of finally having his body under Taeil’s control -  that just made everything seem more erotic. He knew this wasn’t just senseless fucking, it was fucking his best friend. 

So he laid on top of him again, holding Taeyong’s leg lifted to embrace him on his middle, his lips peppering kisses on his panting chest. He looked up, to read his face, voice being whispered calmingly. “Is baby boy okay?”

He nodded, grip coming to cup his biceps. “Yes, hyung.” 

And just like that, Taeil started moving. Not slowly, not carefully, he just wanted to cum. He wanted Taeyong to cum too, violently coloring his stomach with his sweet juice, just so he could have the pleasure to tell him to lick his own semen after. He started moving with ability, dick tugging deeper than his fingers reached, quickly coming and going under the curses of a misbehaving Taeyong. 

He supported one hand on the sides of Taeyong’s head, the younger one with nothing but the sensation of Taeil’s dick tearing him from inside out in his mind. His mind was nothing but a blank, he didn’t think about the friendship ruined or what meanings Taeil’s dick in his ass could have, he was just feeling it all. Feeling the moisten sensation of saliva and pre-cum, feeling the veins on Taeil’s length caressing his tube, listening to Taeil’s moans and whines at the tip of his ears.

And it was all he ever wanted. It’s been so long, so long, since Taeyong wanted to have his ass fucked by his hyung like that. Every time he had to come home with a stranger that wasn’t him his heart broke a little, and it was not his zodiac sign the one to blame this time — it was his lust. He just wanted Taeil to rip him apart, to shake his structures like he was doing now, with his balls rocking against the firm skin of his thighs. 

Taeil saw stars when his member hit a specific sweet spot inside Taeyong’s depths when the younger one craved his nails on his back, a long and loud whine gaining life right after. Chest panting and heart skipping several beats, Taeyong could sniff the smell of their sex on the air - that humid smell, resembling sweaty bodies and desire clouding everywhere around them. It was one of his favorite smells ever, especially when it arouse from a body who he really wanted to have sex with. He decided, out of nowhere, he wanted to kiss Taeil’s mouth - then he did it, because there was nothing he couldn’t do anymore. His faltering hand brought his lips to rest against his own, sluggishly moving as his moves grew deeper and slower, passionately riding his stamina to reach his golden pot. And Taeil was close, he and Taeyong knew it. 

How could he not be when it was the second time Taeyong tired him like that? He could feel Taeyong’s walls clenching and relaxing around him, his dick splaterring pre-cum against his own stomach, showing just how hot the younger one was. He could cum without even getting his dick touched.

When Taeyong started to move his hips against Taeil’s, suggestively grinding, moving his lower body so eager like that, Taeil knew he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt it in his brain, that white lightning washing all the other thoughts away, rising a snarl to escape his lips and numbing his body. His fluids jerked off, welling Taeyong’s insides with that white viscid liquid — the one Taeyong has just swallowed some hours ago, so much it started to drip down his thighs.

Taeyong came right after feeling it. The heat fulfilling his hole, dripping on his body like condensed milk, a direct result of that activity he wanted so bad to do. His dick came spilling cum between their bodies, making everything stick and humid, their stomach colored with sin’s juice. He cried like a little baby, finally feeling orgasm washing over his whole being, fingers tugging Taeil’s strands on the back of his neck. It was so strong his legs felt non-existing, all that there was was him and his high.

Taeil removed himself from his insides, body collapsing on top of his, head resting on the span between his head and his shoulder. Nobody really wanted to think about cleaning that mess, cum already pooling up on the couch. Nobody wanted to think of the mess that senseless fucking made on their relationship. 

Taeyong only wanted to nuzzle Taeil on his arms and sleep the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about posting the afterwards lmao i dont know bc 2tae is such an underrated otp  
> tell me what you think and thanks for reading  
> oh! you can find me on Twitter, my @ is [taeil_ish](https://twitter.com/taeil_ish)


End file.
